iceagefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Ice Age Wiki:Ice Age 4 Wishlist
Use the following space to add your own wishlist for Ice Age 4, you may add what plot do you want it to have, which characters return, which new characters, which theme songs, etc. * Leave an asterisk * at the start of your message and a ~~~ at the end. Click here to add your own suggestions. Icebaby's Plot I think it should go something like this: The intro music: "I Believe I Can Fly" by R. Kelly. Manny and Ellie music: "Right Here" by Jhene. Adventure music: "Jump" by Flo Rida feat. Nelly Nelly Furtado. End Credits music: "Rescues" score from the Ice Age 3 soundtrack composed by John Powell. ScratteLover2 Plot * I think that Scratte, Buck, Momma, Rudy and the Baby Dinos will return for Ice Age 4. Scratte is rumored to be pregnant with Scrat's kids. Momma, Rudy and all the Dinosaurs are rumored to be voiced by Frank Welker. The Th4w plot is hopefully true because after writing a fanfiction about it, I'd want to see a movie like it. I'd also want Sylvia to return in Ice Age 4, so Sid finally gets a girl. The movie would be called, "Ice Age: The Th4w" and it would be released the summer of 2012. I'm also hoping that the rumors are true and Jennette McCurdy dose voice Peaches. The Baby Dinos and Peaches will hopefully be teenagers. Below will be what I'm hoping the cast will be: *Ray Romano as Manny *Karen Disher as Scratte *Queen Latifah as Ellie *Jennette McCurdy as Peaches (rumored) *John Leguizamo as Sid *Kristen Johnson as Sylvia *Denis Leary as Diego *Simon Pegg as Buck *Chris Wedge as Scrat *Seann William Scott as Crash *Josh Peck as Eddie *Avril Lavinge as Shelly (rumored) *Carlos Saldanha as Egbert and Yoko *Frank Welker as Momma and Rudy I also hoping that there will be several songs that play through the movie: *Introduction song: Going Under by Evanescence *Beginning of adventure song: Like You by Evanescence *Scrat and Scratte song: Hello by Evanescence *End credits song: Whisper by Evanescence --ScratteLover2 (talk • ) 01:13, June 8, 2010 (UTC) AvAtArHeRo Plot I think there should be a human girl named Mellisa 00:49, April 26, 2010 (UTC)* Karlamon9's Plot *I would like Ice Age 4 to fully return to the ice age (that means no dinosaurs) and make it par with the first two movies. I want this movie to be the final in the series so Blue Sky can move on. The plot would be about the sub-zero heros and the other animals being attacked by werwolf's. They steel the neckless that was given to Manny by Runar. The Sub-Zero Heros (along with Peaches who now can talk) go on a quest and work as a team to retrieve the neckless and face dangers like icicles, canyons, avalanches, waterfalls and darkness. :Diego is feeing lonely and needs more attention so a female saber-tooth cat called Patricia comes around and shows interest on Diego. She is also in seek of revenge of the wolfs after they killed her brother. Diego realizes that he never knew his parents and that he was kidnapped by wolfs when he was a cub but rescued by early members of Soto's saber pack. Scrat keeps going for his acorn, but he keeps failing when he is distracted to thoughts of Scratte. He decides to go and find Scratte and apologize for dumping her. :I would like Peaches to be the hero of this part and have Sid reunited with his family. The movie would end in happiness and Scrat and Scratte would have kids.--Karlamon9 03:06, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Plot * It should be about when the sub zero heroes see the human baby all grown up.- 68.174.253.176 Mr. Animated's Plot *I Think this Sequel, Crash, Eddie, Sid and Diego Will Get Girlfriends like Manny Did when he Met Ellie. But When Manny, Ellie and Peaches get Kidnapped by Diego's Tiger Tube so Crash, Eddie, Sid and Diego along with their Girlfriends to Save Them, On the Way They Date. *Ray Romano as Manny *Karen Disher as Scratte *Queen Latifah as Ellie *Jennette McCurdy as Peaches *John Leguizamo as Sid *Denis Leary as Diego *Chris Wedge as Scrat *Seann William Scott as Crash *Josh Peck as Eddie *Hilary Duff as Justine *Rose McGowan as Lluviana *Neve Campbell as Tori *Amanda Peet as Kelly I like Karlamon9's plot abut the werwolfs, but insted of wolfs the humans get turned in to werwolfs by the ful moon. The only way to stop the curs is if they get the charm necles Runar gaive to Manny. The humans stol the necles at nihgt and that is when the Sub-zero-herous's edventure begins. They go on a journey to volcainow land to get the charm back. But along the way they have to go trou the jungle of deingorse, the piranafal and bear rock. When they go in the jungle they get lost then they stopt to look around and start sincing in qicksand. The Sub-zero-herous skreemed for helpq a femail wolf named Krisi herd them and went to seive them. At the end of the third day they pased bear rock go to volcainow land at nihgt. At the morneng they didn't fained the charm, but at nihgt the werwolfs faond them. Auor herose traide to faithe them but they wer too strong. At the ful moon the leader of the human pack put on the necles and the curs was goon. At the end Krisi had to go back home but Diego tolde her to go with them. duh! plot * they should be on another journey and get hunted by humans, and captured. then when all else seems like its the end, one man looks at the sabertooth and for some reasons feels the need to put his hands over his eyes and play peek-a-boo. after he realizes who they are, he tries to set them free discretly. the rest of the mob suspects him of doing so and begin to try to capture him but the mammoth, sloth, and sabertooth step in and rescue him and his wife and child. and the end would be of the mans baby playing peek-a-boo with the saber aswell abdosh1's plot * here is my plot, the humans find the cave that leads to the dinosaur world but as you know the large skeleton is removed and the rocks are block the way inside the cave but the humans really want to discover whats inside that place, so they start working hard to remoe the large rocks and make a bridge to bring them inside the cave, 2 weeks later then finish and humans enter the dinosaur world and find a warm place instead of that cold overworld and they start hunting dinosaurs for their meat(sauropods are a good idea)and bucks leaves the dino world to ask his friends for help, when roshan discovers that the the animals that brought him back to his family are trying to stop the rest of the human tribe(for sure roshan is now grown up)to stop hunting dinosaurs and go back to the upper world but now both dinosaurs and humans are in danger after a newer dinosaur appeard from the shadows, a spinosaurus that is a little bigger then rudy(a little)and his name..i dont know * i need some fixes in dinosaurs, such as rudy, i want him smaller and the claws should be bigger and the snout should be a little shorter and his whole size would be smaller then the t-rex, as for what will happen if they meet rudy in the fourth buck will say HEY rudy why are ya afriad and why are smaller then you were manny replies i think our eyes had a problem the first day we saw him right? as for why he was in a fight against the spinosaurus but he lose and runs away(a claw in his back can be seen while running) * and i need another fixes for a dinosaur, kentrosaurus was outsized, he was stegosaurus sized, he even never looked like kentrosaurus, he was more Related to steogsaurus, i suggest changing his name ot stegosaurus and giving him a shorter neck or just making him smaller and changing and adding a tiny spikes around his body. * and i want a fix for triceratops, the thing in his hea(the thing tht protect his neck from predetors and also that has the two long horns on it)should be smaller it was more like bigger then his body. Peachykins13's plot *Okay well here i come!! This is what i think will happen Contenintal Drift! ~Peaches is now a teenager and is changing. Instead of hanging out with her so called "Family" she hangs out with other animals that are her age. Shes also crushing on another mammoth but when the try to ask eachother out Manny (in his fatherly instincts) always pops up at the right time to take peaches and the mammoth away from each other. This causes peaches to get very angry at her father for budding into her love life. Meanwhile in snow valley there been many earth quakes and aftershocks. This causes snow valley to be destroyed and now the group and all the other animals are homeless. The ground starts to break and everyone moves out of the area and looks for low ground and wide open spaces. For the herds safty they must move along with them. On the way they meet a moody and a short tempered saber named Kate and her two female possum sidekicks Brianna and stacy who sid playing matchmaker makes them come with the herd. As for scrat and scratte scrat find out that scratte has had a kid (Scrats kid!!) its a boy who looks like his dad but has green eyes and at the top of his head theres a little bit of red which he gets from his mom. Now its scrat against scratte and scratty for the acorn! The cast Manny-Ray Romano Diego- Denis Leary Sid- John Leguizamo Ellie- Queen Latifah Kate: Anne hathaway Brianna- Hilary Duff Stacy- Haylie Duff Crash- Sean William Scott Eddie- Josh Peck Peaches- Jennette McCurdy (Rumored) Scrat- Chris Wedge Scratte- Karen Disher Scratty- Chris Wedge Jake aka Peaches crush - Jesse McCartney (He has a sexy voice and it fits this guy perfectly!) SNA's plot Here's what I wished for the fourth (and hopefully the last) Ice Age movie. * Same cast. * No dinosaurs. * No dino world setting. * No adult jokes. * Diego finding a girl. * Maybe reference the events on the first film, I'd tolerate to see the baby doing a cameo or one of the other saber-tooth's. * Buck and Scratte do not return. * A fitting voice actress for Peaches. * More focus on character development. * Last movie, I don't care if they make a TV Series. --SN 03:24, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Peenut2k7's Plot * Here is my plot for Ice Age 4. The movies starts with Scrat and a rediculously long vine,fishing for his Dinosaur World bound acorn. But catches Scratte instead, who is pregnant. She is holding the nut, taunting Scrat. Scrat screams from being taunted, and the song "Love like Mine" plays. Meanwhile, Manny and Ellie are taking a walk in Snow Valley. Then Sid comes up and yells "Manny! Ellie! Come here!" They hurry in Sids direction to find Dinosaur World cave is open! They are suprised to see it open. They see Crash and Eddie with a compsagnathus. Ellie scares away the Compy, but Crash and Eddie tell them that was their new pet. Manny can't belive what Crash and Eddiesay. So he goes down to Dinosaur World, but stops when he sees Skeleton bridge broken. He sees a weird purple flying raptor, that goes out of the cave and starts splitting continenents. We see from planet veiw that North America and China are splitting up. Dinosaurs stampede out of Dinosaur world, they manage to escape because the drift has closed the gap.The last ones are a Monkey, a llama, a turtle, and a Euphelocephelous. They walk out with Euphelo having Buck on his head. Buck says hi to Manny, but Manny is running out of the cave. He sees dinosaurs still running for their lives, while Crash and Eddie do a puppet show for the valley's babies. manny tells his heard to retreat, Crash and Eddie get to Manny while Triceratops run over the Puppet Theater. The The RIver Valley Gang (Euphelo, Mishceiv the Monkey, Boxxy the Turtle, and Liina the Llama), decide to join the SZH. Manny allows them in after arguing with boxxy 6 times, and they go to find a way out of snow valley. The RVG tell Sid about their adventures on Isle of the Dinosaurs and their conlicts with Tyrant the T-Rex, and Spino the Spinosaurus. meanwhile Scratte has given birth to 2 babies, Scuiry and Skits. Scrat snuggles the babies, and evacuates when they hear Fast Tony's news report. The Sub Zero heroes are still searching, when they come across a volcanic are. Mischeiv screams, and hides behind Deigo. Deigo tells the herd that there is possibly a path.Deigo sees Dora the Explorer and tells her where to go to get through. Dora tells Deigo "What's your name?" Deigo tells her his name, and Dora agrees to help. They ask US where it is, in a Dora the Explorerish way. The cursor clicks on a weak bridge, and the herd goes across. Scrat and his family are also in the area. He sees a nut, and tries to get it. Ittumples into a grassy field, and Scrat finds it, but he drops it in lava. He Whines, and follows Scratte. The herd has reached their location, but Tyrant and Spino attack. Buck comes in and slashes them both. They tell the herd to take cover, they get seperated, and the continents turn out like they are now. The herd finnaly gets together, and go to a new home, Snow Plains.